


The Words are Louder when Spoken Softly

by filikesfleury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Right?, also one bad word, but i dont think that i succeeded, first work though, it would be cool if we could play Vegas though, set for the last playoff game, this was trying to be angsty, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filikesfleury/pseuds/filikesfleury
Summary: Its Game 7 of the Stanly Cup Playoffs.Vegas and Boston.Patrice has a confession to make after the game is over.





	The Words are Louder when Spoken Softly

The siren wailed as the last goal was made. To everyone’s dismay, the goal didn’t help the home team. The Boston Bruins lost, the black and gold faded from their jerseys as they skated back to the locker room. The Vegas Golden Knights stayed on the ice and celebrated their seven to two win. They celebrated the Stanley Cup in their arms. The B’s skated off of the ice and down the tunnel, their heads hung low with shame. 

The remaining noise was drowned out by the unwanted, uncontrolled silence. People started to drift over to the showers, no media was allowed. A few guys sat in their stalls, letting everything wash over them in waves.

 

CHARA’S POV

 

I sat down and started to untie my skates. In the stall next to me, Adam looked off into the distance; with the stare of a goat on his face, one skate still on his foot. I cracked a small, sad smile at that before looking up after spotting sock covered feet waddling around the carpet. I sat there, bent over, watching what was going on.

Patrice took a deep breath from his spot and grabbed the courage to walk over to Brad who was folding his jersey into the trunk. Brad looked up as he set his jersey neatly in the centre of the trunk, only for it to be off-centred by a giggling Jake. Brad jokingly flipped the 21-year-old Left Wing off which had helped lighten the mood a bit.

“Hey, Brad-”

“If you’re here to tell me how I’m a horrible person and how horrible I played tonight then please direct your comments to the garbage can.” Brad focused his gaze on Patrice and gave one of his famous smirks.

Patrice was a bit taken back. “No...um. This is a bit more important,” He explained. Brad rolled his hands together as if to say ‘go on’. Patrice took in a short amount of air as if he needed to steady his mind.

“Well. Okay,” Patrice’s voice dropped down to a whisper. Brad took the pause to turn and focus all of his undying attention on his favourite centre in the world. Don’t just take it from me though. “So, for awhile now, I’ve realized. I’ve realized that I, I love you- And it isn’t one of those ‘aw I love you’ but rather an ‘I love you so damn much and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you’.”

There was a smile on Brad’s face that lit up Patrice’s world. Brad started to vocalize a small laugh as if to say ‘I feel the same’. Patrice stood there for a few moments, stunned, still taking a few deep breaths; his hands still shaking. 

Brad put his hands on Patrice’s shoulders to try and steady him. His laugh was now gone, but a smile still lingered on his lips. Patrice took another deep breath before trying to say something. Brad then intern cut him off with a laugh.

The laugh was, well, it was mocking. The 'Haha' that all of the teenage boys would spit out at a little girl. Patrice’s hands shook even more violently. A faint pink started to peek through his stubble-covered cheeks. 

“Patty, Patrice. I love you too, but just not in that way you know? I have a wife and kids. You also have a wife and your kids.” Patrice nodded trying to keep whatever emotions pilled in his heart at bay. 

“I mean,” Brad burst out in a soft mock laugh. “I just- I have a wife.” Brad spat out matter-of-factly. 

Now the entire team was silent. All of the murmurs regarding what had happened out on the ice died. All eyes were now on the pair in the middle. Patrice quickly looked around at the team, Brad removed his hands from Patrice. 

“So with that,” Brad turned around to face most of the team, his hands spread out like he was a forklift. “With that, I say,” His voice hushed itself down to a whisper. Patrice could hear it louder than that, a fact caught by the wince on his face. “I love you as well, but not in that way, not in a way that I can return.”

Brad sauntered out of the locker room, quickly and swiftly grabbing his bag and pushing the doors open. His feet still had his socks on. Patrice was left in the centre of the room, his left foot barely glancing beside the team's logo. He shakily closed his eyes. His whole body trembled in waves.

I immediately stood up and cautiously walked over to the man. I felt as though I did it in a protective way. I glided over and placed my hand on his shoulder before I enveloped him in a hug. I looked up to Jake and nodded before nestling my head down on top of Patrice’s skull.

Jake took the hint along with the other guys, all getting up from their positions to roam over and join the hug. The only noise heard was more sock feet trudging across the carpet and Patrice ‘silently’ sobbing.

His voice was muffled by the shirts and overall presence of the group. One by one we all started peeling away from him. To either go back to out stalls to get cleaned up to head back home or to lay down by the group.

Tuukka got up from his stall all of a sudden, he pushed his way to the front of the group. I nodded and stepped back from where Patrice stood. Tuukka hugged Patrice with all of his might, which I should add is a lot, and whispered something in his ear. Patrice just nodded and continued to stand there. Tuukka drifted back to the floor closest to his carved in space.

“But, I still love him,” Patrice exclaimed in a shaky breath as he semi-gracefully dropped down to the ground and curled up in a sob. The rest of the team circled around him, each individually laying down on the floor and whispering amongst themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! I think that I did a good job so let's wait and see how long that emotion inflicts upon my brain. Kudos and Comments really feed the author! :)


End file.
